Flying High
by kaylx
Summary: Season Two. Why wait for season two when I can bring 'The O.C' to you, myself? Ryan vs. Newport. Marissa vs. The bottle. Seth vs. Tahiti&Summer. California, here we come...
1. 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

A/N: I wrote this out of pure boredom this afternoon. Sorry for any grammar error's, for no one corrected it. It takes place after the season finale. Enjoy.

SEASON TWO: Episode One

Ryan sat on the front porch of Theresa's house waiting for Sandy to come and pick him and Theresa up. The summer was ending and Ryan had promised the Cohen's that he would come and visit them. Throughout the whole summer he felt guilty for leaving, especially when he found out that Seth had ran away to Tahiti. The other day he got a post card from him. At least he knew that Seth was all right and was planning to come home this week.

"Hey." Theresa interrupted his thoughts and sat down next to him. She was five months pregnant now.

"Hey." Ryan replied, shielding the hot California sun with his hand. "You still coming?"

"If I don't, Kirsten is going to flip out." Theresa laughed.

Kirsten called at least two times a week to check up on her. She kept on begging for her and Ryan to come back to Newport to have the baby there, but Theresa wanted to be in Chino with her mother. Every since her mother had found out about her being pregnant, she despised Ryan. All the years of her mother liking the youngest Atwood drained away in one tearful conversation the night Theresa told her she was pregnant. Theresa knew that Ryan didn't want to be with her, in a relationship, but he insisted on helping her with the baby. They weren't even sure if it was his or Eddie's.

"So, when is Seth coming home?" Theresa questioned, as she ignored his soft glare.

"Soon. He didn't really say when. All he said was that he would be back in time to pick his courses for senior year, which is this week." Ryan replied. Sandy's car pulled up to the side of the road and he left the front porch. Theresa followed him and climbed into the backseat of Sandy's BMW.

"Theresa, you look good. How's the baby?" Sandy asked, eyeing her in the rearview mirror.

"Oh the baby's fine, Mr. Cohen." Theresa smiled at him and continued looking out the window.

Sandy wasn't sure what else to say to the two teenagers sitting in his car. Over the summer he had begged Ryan to rethink his decision and come back home, but Ryan had ignored him, simply telling him that he had to take care of Theresa and the baby.

"So, Ryan…" Sandy spoke up. "How's the job going?" He asked.

Ryan shrugged. He was exhausted from working ten-hour shifts, six days a week, at the construction site. He looked down at his rough hands and sighed. "Keeps me busy." Ryan gave a half smile to Sandy. Ryan decided to quickly change the subject. "Have you heard from Seth?"

Sandy shook his head. "Nothing but a post card he sent us a while back ago. When he gets home, I'm going to wring his head in." Sandy sighed and gripped the steering wheel. "I remember telling him that since the minute he was born, I knew I would never take another easy breath without knowing that he was all right. And now, here I am, Kirsten and I…We have no clue where he is or if he's all right."

"But we do know." Ryan whispered.

"Do we really?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marissa locked herself in her bedroom all day with a bottle of vodka next to her. She knew Ryan was coming back today, but only for a visit, not for good. She knew he would be with Theresa and they would be happy.

Marissa grabbed the bottle of vodka next to her, unscrewed the cap off, and took a mouthful in. Over the summer she had done nothing but sulk over the loss of Ryan. She tried calling him at Theresa's but he was never home. He was always out working. She thought Ryan loved her, heck, she still loved him and she knew she had to tell him that.

There was a knock at her bedroom door and Marissa stood up to answer it. "What?" She opened the door to her stepfather.

"Marissa, dear, your mother wants you downstairs and ready to go in five minutes." Caleb informed her.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"I've invited myself over to Kiki's house for dinner. I hear that boy should be there." Caleb shook his head. He never understood how his daughter and her pot- smoking husband took in a delinquent.

"Ryan?"

Caleb nodded. "Yes, and that girlfriend of his is coming too."

"Girlfriend?" Marissa repeated. She wasn't sure if he was talking about Theresa or maybe it was just some random girl from Chino. Maybe another girl next door. "Theresa?" Marissa asked.

"How should I know?" Caleb replied. He heard Julie calling his name from downstairs. "I suggest you get cleaned up." Caleb said and then left.

Marissa closed her bedroom door and went straight to the bottle. She finished the vodka off and changed her clothes. Tonight she was going to tell Ryan how she really felt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ryan!" Kirsten embraced him. She pulled back from him and looked him over. "You have a tan!"

"Yeah, well, that's what working in the sun does." Ryan mumbled to her. He rushed over to Theresa and helped her sit down on the couch. As of lately she was having pain in her lower back.

"So, which take-out are we having tonight, Kirsten?" Sandy asked, sitting down next to Theresa.

"No take-out tonight." Kirsten smiled cautiously.

"What? Is that a first?" Theresa joked.

"The gruesome twosome are coming over?" Sandy moaned.

"I couldn't say no." Kirsten quickly said. "Promise me you won't do anything." Kirsten begged Sandy.

"Oh, I won't." Sandy laughed.

"Also, Marissa is coming too." Kirsten announced, walking into the kitchen.

Ryan and Theresa exchanged looks.

"Have you guys talked to Marissa lately?" Sandy asked. He could see that Ryan was taken back by Kirsten's announcement.

"No. I haven't talked to her since the wedding." Ryan admitted. "How is she?" He asked.

Sandy stood up. "I wouldn't know. With you not here, and with Seth gone…We never see her here anymore."

"Oh." Ryan nodded. He had been ignoring Marissa all summer long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan sat quietly next to Marissa, as he ate his dinner with the Cohen's and the Nichol's. He still couldn't believe that Julie Cooper had married Caleb Nichol.

Theresa grabbed a second helping of mash potatoes and ate them quickly.

Caleb noticed the young girl's appetite and commented on it. "What's the matter? Ryan doesn't make enough money to feed you and the baby?" He asked Theresa, grunting.

"Dad." Kirsten warned him. "She's eating for two, you know."

"I know that, Kiki." Caleb replied. "But none of this would have happened in the first place if the Sandman, over there, hadn't brought him into the house in the first place." He pointed his index finger across the table to Sandy. Ryan looked back and forth between Caleb and Sandy, who were sitting at opposite ends of the table.

Sandy stood up. "This is my house, Caleb and if you don't like the way I've been running things, then you're not welcomed here." He sat back down in his chair and continued eating.

"All I'm saying, is that if it weren't for you bringing the boy home in the first place, Seth would be here…Eating dinner with his family…Where he belongs. Not on some boat by himself."

Ryan clanked his silverware onto his plate and back away from the table. He glared at Caleb, as he walked out of the house and into the poolhouse. He knew he was right. Seth would be here with his family, where he belongs, if Ryan had never shown up in the first place.

Sandy knocked on the poolhouse door and walked in. "Don't listen to him." Sandy said, sitting down in a chair.

Ryan sat on the edge of his old bed and stared down at his feet. "He's right. Seth would be here."

"Maybe." Sandy replied. "But you wouldn't be here, Ryan. If you had never called me then…Well, who knows, you could be in juvy or living with your mother." Sandy sighed. "We can't play the 'what if' game. We just need to except what has happened and move on."

Ryan nodded and looked up at Sandy. "It's just been a really hard summer…And with the baby coming and all…It's getting a little hectic. I just wish Seth were here. He'd know what to do."

"Well, for now, I can try and to be the comical relief." Sandy patted him on the knee.

Ryan smiled. "I doubt that. But, you can try."

"Good." Sandy stood up. "So, shall we go back and face the gruesome twosome?"

Ryan shook his head. "I'd rather not, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Sandy turned around and headed out of the door when he bumped into Marissa. "I'll leave you two alone." He whispered to her.

"Hey." Marissa smiled at Ryan and then sat down next to him. "I'm sorry about what happened in there."

"It's not your fault." Ryan replied. He knew Marissa would start playing with the guilt trip. "So, how are things?" He asked, changing the subject.

Marissa shrugged. "Summer still won't talk to me because of what happened with Seth. She thinks it's my fault. Besides that I'm fine. How's Theresa? Are you two…"

"Together?" Ryan asked. Marissa nodded. "No. I told you before, when I left, that I'm just helping her out. I may be the father."

"Yeah, you also told me that you wanted us to work out too." Marissa mumbled.

"I've been busy." Ryan replied, looking down at his hands. He started to scrap the dirt out beneath his fingernails.

"With what, Ryan? How can you possibly be busy 24/7 throughout the whole summer? Why didn't you call me? I called you."

Ryan shifted on the bed. "I've been working and - "

"You've been ignoring me." Marissa interrupted. "Do you love her?"

"Theresa? No, she's my friend." Ryan defended himself.

"Who you got pregnant." Marissa yelled.

"We're not even sure if the baby's mine or not. For all I know, it could be Eddie's. And if it is…I still can't leave her alone with him. We all know what damage he can do to Theresa." Ryan replied. He stood up from the bed and started pacing the floor. "I'm sorry I never called you and I'm sorry that you're mad at me. It's just now with the baby coming…" Ryan trailed off. "Look." He stopped pacing and stood directly in front of her. "I know that you wanted for us to be together. I wanted that too, before everything happened…but I just don't think that that's possible right now."

Marissa forced herself to hold back the tears. She knew he didn't lover her anymore. It was obvious now that he wanted to stay in Chino and raise Theresa's baby.

"It just wouldn't have worked out between us." Ryan explained. "We're from two different worlds."

Marissa stood up and faced him. "Ryan, I love you and I probably always will too…I'm sorry that you just don't realize that." She turned away from him and headed out of the poolhouse.

Ryan sighed and fell back onto the bed. He closed his eyes shut, forcing himself not to get mad at himself. It wasn't his fault that she loved him, was it? Ryan thought about it through his head and didn't realize the lonesome figure standing above him.

"Dude, are you contemplating world domination without me?"

Ryan's eyes flew opened to the sound of Seth's voice. Seth was standing next to his bed, holding onto his bag. "W-what –"

"You've always had a way with your words." Seth laughed.

Ryan stood up from the bed and embraced his best friend. "Where the hell have you been! Do your parents know you're home?" Ryan asked.

"Tahiti. And no, Mom and Dad don't know I'm home yet." Seth grinned. "Thought I'd check up on the poolhouse soap opera before I headed into the locked dungeons."

"How did you know I'd be here?" Ryan asked.

"I didn't. Pure Cohen luck, I suppose." Seth replied, dropping his bag to the ground. "So, did you get my post card?"

"Yeah. Very descriptive." Ryan laughed, remembering what Seth had written.

"Well, someone has to be." Seth looked around the poolhouse. "So, I saw Marissa leaving. What's up with that?"

"Long story." Ryan mumbled.

"I see. How's Theresa? Are you home now, for good?"

Ryan shrugged. "I just came to visit, Seth. I really don't know what's happening right now with my life, to tell you the truth. Theresa's fine and so is the baby."

"So, I'm going to be an Uncle now, for sure?" Seth questioned.

Ryan nodded. "If it's mine. Once the baby's born we're going to do a DNA test."

"That's cool. So, if it's not yours you're coming back here, right?"

"Maybe." Ryan replied. He really didn't know what he was going to do after the baby was born.

Seth dropped it. He wasn't going to push his best friend any further.

"So, how was Tahiti. Was it everything you thought it would be?" Ryan asked.

"Everything and more." Seth replied and then slouched down in a chair. "Actually, it kind of sucked." He admitted. "I had always dreamt of going there with Summer…So, it was kind of a lonesome trip without her there, if you know what I mean." Seth said and then asked, "Have you seen or talked to Summer at all?"

Ryan shook his head. "I've been in Chino the whole time. I wouldn't know. This is actually my first time back."

"Oh." Seth bobbed his head up and down. "So, how long are you staying?"

"Well, Sandy said I could spend the night. I was going to bunk up in your bed tonight and let Theresa have the poolhouse, but now that you're home…"

"Sleepover! Awesome!" Seth exaggerated.

"Hey, Ryan…I – " Theresa stopped at the door. "Oh, hey…Seth."

Seth waved at Theresa. "Yo, how goes it with the baby?" He asked, pointing to his stomach.

Theresa rubbed her belly. "The baby's good. He's been kicking a lot."

"He?" Seth's face lit up. "So it's a boy."

Both Ryan and Theresa nodded.

"Thought of any names yet? Maybe Thor…or Seth." Seth questioned them. "Like I said before, Ryan, Thor's a strong name and, well, Seth…Seth's just an insanely awesome name. If I weren't a Seth, I would want to be one." He pointed out.

Theresa laughed. "We'll take it into consideration."

"Glad to hear someone is a little more open to my perspectives." Seth stood up. "Well, I think it's time for me to face Mom and Dad now." He announced. "Wish me luck." Seth walked out of the poolhouse.

"You okay?" Ryan asked Theresa.

"I'm fine. I just came to check up on you. Are you okay? Don't listen to what Mr. Nichols has to say about you." She replied.

"It's okay, Theresa. I'm fine. Come on, let's go back into the house." Ryan said and then walked pass her and into the Cohen's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom…Mom…Mom." Seth moaned. "You're choking me. Can you loosen up on the death grip?" Seth mumbled into her shoulder.

"That's what you get for running off on us for two months." Sandy scowled him. He was sitting in between Theresa and Ryan on the couch. Caleb, Julie and Marissa had left already and now Kirsten wouldn't let go of Seth.

"Okay, okay. Mom, I'm sorry." Seth pleaded with her.

Kirsten let him go. "A note, Seth! You left me a note!"

Ryan laughed to himself, remembering that just a year ago he was caught in the same situation. His mother had left him a note, but at least Seth had returned home – at his own will.

"Sorry." Seth said again. "Is young and stupid a good excuse to give you guys?" Seth asked.

"No, but for now it will do." Kirsten hugged him again. "I'm just so happy you're home." She let him go again.

"Promise me you won't ever leave again, son." Sandy asked.

"I promise, I won't." Seth replied. "So, who's up for some Playstation?" Seth bounced over to the PS2. "Oh, I've missed you so much!" He rubbed the controller up to his face.

"Aw, would you look at that." Sandy laughed jokingly. "He's like child discovering fire."

"Mock all you want, dad, but I'm _so_ going to beat you at the Ninja game."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

A/N: I know this is a short chapter…But I couldn't wait to post 'cause I love reviews. I'll write up another chapter ASAP. All errors are mine, for I've become lazy. Also, I'm labeling my chapter's as 'episodes', but it's kind of funny when you think about because some chapters are going to be very short, so technically it's not as long as an 'episode'. Get my drift? If you don't, that's okay because there are many people who don't. Well, Enjoy!

SEASON TWO: Episode Two

Seth was lying down on his bed with Captain Oats when Sandy walked into his bedroom. "Ready?" Sandy asked, clapping his hands together in anticipation for some enthusiasm.

"I can go by myself, Dad." Seth replied. "I'm a senior now, so I _think _I can pick my courses alone, wouldn't you say so?"

"Well, I just thought maybe you'd want me to be there with you but that's fine. I've got…I've got work to do anyway." Sandy swallowed hard. "I'll see you later then." Sandy said and then left.

Seth put Captain Oats down on his bed and left his bedroom. The whole house was quiet and awkward without Ryan around. Seth was glad now that he was gone the whole summer. He would have killed himself. Speaking of summer, Seth thought to himself, maybe he should call her. Or he could surprise her. Yes, that's what he'll do. Surprise her. Right after he picked his senior courses at Harbor.

Seth got onto his skateboard and rolled down the streets, making his way to Harbor. Once he got there he picked up his skateboard and walked into the main building. He realized how alone he was when he saw that everyone kept on staring at him and whispering. Having a feeling that something was wrong with his attire; Seth slid into the boy's bathroom.

"Nope, Jew-Fro is in tact." Seth said to himself, looking into the mirror. He looked down at his shirt. "No spills or stains." He confirmed.

"Oh, would you look at who we have here." A boy said to his friend, walking into the bathroom. "If it isn't the queer himself." The boy mocked. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Seth ignored the remark. "Hey, is that new shirt? It looks nice." Seth said, walking pass them and leaving the bathroom. He looked behind him to make sure they weren't following him. Seth let out a sigh, as he saw no one trailing behind him. God, he wished Ryan was with him right now – not in a boyfriend way or anything, just as a friend who would have his back.

Seth turned a corner and bumped into a girl, sending the paper's she was holding, into the air.

"Crap." Seth mumbled and began picking them up. He stood up and handed them to the girl. "Anna! What the hell are you doing here?" Seth exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too, Seth." Anna smirked at him. "I was just picking up my schedule."

"Oh, right." Seth scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, so, you're back in Newport?"

"Looks like it. Pittsburgh was fun and all but, well you know, it got boring. All of my friends at school were seniors last year, so this year they all moved away for college. That's when I decided to come back here to finish school with the gang." Anna explained and then laughed. "You seem surprised."

"I am." Seth replied. "I just wasn't planning on bumping into you, but…uh, I'm glad I did because I was dreading of walking the hallways alone today."

"Where's Ryan?" Anna asked, as they started making their way to registration.

"He's in Chino." Anna waved for him to continue on. "With Theresa…Who's pregnant."

Anna gasped. "Wow, things have really changed. What about Marissa?"

"I have no clue what's up between those two. I've been gone all summer."

"Oh, really? Where did you go?" Anna asked.

"Tahiti."

"With Summer?"

"Nope, uh… Just me, myself and I." Seth replied. "It's kind of a long story…When Ryan left I sort of ran away from everything, including Summer, who I haven't talked to all summer long. I plan on going over to her house after registration to beg for her forgiveness."

"Ah, I see." Anna nodded. "Things haven't changed."

Seth nodded his head and stared at Anna. "Crap, I'm so glad you're back in Newport."

Anna smiled at him. "Yeah. I came back just in time for all the drama."

Seth laughed. "Yup, it's going to be a ride this year."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan finished up his last task of the day on the construction site and caught a ride with one of the guys who lived near him. His shoulder blades screamed in pain as he walked into Theresa's mom's house. The smells of barbecued chicken filled his nostrils.

"Supper's ready." Theresa's mom informed him.

Ryan mumbled a thank you to her and sat down at the table. It was just Ryan eating tonight. Theresa was working an evening shift at the drugstore and her mom was going out with an old friend.

"Theresa should be home by nine-thirty." She told him, as she headed out of the door.

Ryan sat alone in an awkward silence, as he ate his dinner. He still wasn't used to living with Theresa. He always felt like he didn't belong, especially since her mother now hated him. Ryan quickly finished up his dinner and walked outside to have a cigarette. He had promised Kirsten and himself that he would quit smoking, but it was so hard to do at the construction site. Everyone he knew smoked, so he picked up his bad habit and joined them during his breaks.

Ryan was walking around the backyard patio when he heard the doorbell ring. He ran through the kitchen and into the living room to answer the door.

"Dude, Chino's a very confusing place to be in when you're lost. I asked some guy if he had the time and he like flipped out on me. But that wasn't the worst –"

"Seth." Ryan stopped him. "What are you doing here?" He questioned.

Seth walked past Ryan and into the house. "This place is, uh…Interesting. Where's Theresa?"

"Working." Ryan replied, inhaling his cigarette. He closed the door and turned to Seth. "So, again, what are you doing here?"

Seth sat down on the couch. "Comfy." He bounced up and down. Ryan glared at him and sat down in a chair. "Funny thing." Seth laughed. "Anna's back, you're gone…And most of all, Summer's pulling an all out rage blackout as we speak."

Ryan pressed his lips up against his cigarette and frowned. "So, I take it you talked to Summer this afternoon. Why is Anna back in Newport?"

"Pittsburgh sucks now, I guess. So, she wanted to come back to Newport to be with her friends. But, she can't really do that now because you're not there, Marissa's drinking her life away and Summer's on a rampage." Seth sighed. "Dude, I seriously don't know what to do…That's why I'm here."

"Do your parents know? It's getting late." Ryan observed.

"No, they think I'm at Summer's making peace, which I didn't succeed at."

"I suggest you call them. Your mom might kill you…Same with your dad." Ryan said, handing him the cordless phone.

Seth dialed home and spoke to his dad. He wasn't that mad that he had gone to Chino, but was slightly upset that he didn't have a car to make it back home before it got dark.

"So, what'd he have to say?" Ryan asked Seth.

"If it's okay, can I stay the night? He said he would come and pick me up in the morning." Seth replied, standing up and looking around the place.

"Yeah, sure. Now you're the one sleeping on the floor, not me." Ryan said, walking into the kitchen. "Juice?" He opened the fridge and handed him a juice box.

"Dude." Seth laughed, pointing to the picture on the fridge. "Love the outfit."

Ryan tore the picture off of the fridge. "That was a long time ago."

"Whatever you say, Snoopy."

Ryan and Seth went outside on the patio and caught up with each other's life.

"What happened with you and Summer?" Ryan asked.

"She's still not over me leaving her without an explanation, which I clearly did. I wrote her a letter. What else could I have done?" Seth questioned.

"You could have talked to her." Ryan suggested.

"Well, if I did talk to her…I'm positive she would have kicked my ass. Maybe she just needs some time. Once we see each other at school I bet she'll miss me. I'm irresistible like peanut butter."

"Unless you're like me, someone who hates peanut butter." Ryan threw him a smile.

"Whatever floats your boat, man. So, what happens next, Ryan?" Seth asked, sipping his juice box.

"What do you mean?"

"After the baby is born. What happens next?" Seth questioned.

Ryan shrugged. "If it's mine then I have to take the responsibility and care for Theresa and the baby. I'm not going to abandon my family. Not like what Dawn did to me." Ryan replied.

"And if it's not?"

"If the baby's not mine then…" Ryan trailed off, looking up at the sky. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit up one up. "I really don't know. To tell you the truth, I really want the baby to mine." Ryan admitted.

Seth was shocked. "But, uh, I thought you didn't want the baby. I mean, before when Theresa said she was going to have the abortion you were all up for it. Or at least you didn't care."

"I did care. It's a life, Seth." Ryan inhaled his cigarette. "I just think that everything would be better off if the baby's mine."

"Why's that?" Seth asked.

"'Cause if it's not mine, then what, Seth?" Ryan whispered. "What's going to happen when I find out that it's not mine, but Eddie's. So, great, Eddie takes responsibly, sure…But what's left for me?"

"Newport? Wouldn't you move back?" Seth asked, chewing at his juice box straw.

Ryan shrugged. "Chino's my home now, Seth. I have a steady job…I make a lot of money. I wouldn't want to impose on your family again."

"Dude, you are family." Seth said in all seriousness.

Ryan stood up from the lawn chair he was sitting on. "It's getting late, I'm going to bed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry for any grammar errors, people. I've just eaten lots of Mexican food and it's not agreeing with me. Please, no mental pictures. Oh, hey a donkey…

SEASON TWO: Episode Three

After Sandy picked Seth up from Theresa's house Ryan went to work. He was always showing up a bit late everyday because the bus schedules in Chino were always messed up. So, he was either really early for work or really late for work. Today he was extremely late for work. Seth wouldn't stop talk this morning, so he missed his first bus, then his second bus.

"Atwood, get over here." His boss, Marco, barked at him.

Ryan put down the power tool he was working with and jogged over to his boss. "What's up?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"What time is it, Atwood?" Marco asked.

"I know, I'm late and I'm sorry. It's just that the buses – "

"It's nine-thirty. You're supposed to be here every day at eight until six. Not nine-thirty to six. If the buses are always running late then take the early bus."

"I have." Ryan replied. "But if I take the early bus then I get here a little before seven, which I don't get paid for. I, personally, think that's unfair. If a guy gets here – "

"Atwood." Marco held up his hand. "Are you implying that I'm running my business the wrong way?"

"No, Marco, I'm not. I just think that it's unfair…For people who have to take the bus."

"Right. Well, I'm sorry you feel that way." Marco replied. "But." He held up his index finger. "I pay you to be here at eight. No later. You're always showing up late and it's affecting the project."

Ryan lowered his head. "So, I'll show up early from now on." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, Atwood. I'm going to have to let you go."

"Look, Marco, I swear I'll show up on time." Ryan begged. "Just give me another chance."

"You're up with your chances. I'll mail you your last paycheck." Marco said and left Ryan standing there alone.

"Shit." Ryan mumbled under his breath, as he grabbed his things and left the construction site. He didn't want to go home right now. Theresa and her mother would know that he had gotten laid off. So, instead of going home Ryan decided to call Seth.

Ryan found a near by pay phone and dialed Seth's cellphone number. The cell rang three times before Seth picked up.

"Hello?" Seth answered.

"Hey."

"Dude, what's up? You miss me already? It's only been like…two hours." Seth bantered. "Just think of when I'm at school next week. What are you going to do then?"

"Very funny." Ryan replied. "No, man, I just called to see if you wanted to do something. You said this morning that you wanted to, so I thought that maybe now you wanted to do something." Ryan rambled on. "That's if you're not busy. Are you busy?"

"Whoa, uh, no." Seth laughed. "I can meet you on your lunch break or something? I've got my mom's car."

"Actually, I'm not at the construction site. I'm at a 7/11…on a pay phone."

"Okay? Uh, why?" Seth asked.

"Truth?" Ryan hesitated. "I just got laid off."

"Well, that's…definitely not good." Seth pointed out. "I've got nothing to do all day. I'll come and pick you up and we'll hang."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Ryan asked.

"Dude, I'd rather hang out with you than with Captain Oats right now. Not that I have anything against Captain Oats or anything, but I've already talked to him today."

"Okay…So, I'm at the 7/11 on Carps St. Do you know how to get there?"

"No, but that's okay, I'll manage. I've got maps and what not. I'll see you soon." Seth said and then hanged up.

Ryan waited outside the 7/11 for Seth. Finally, after waiting for what seemed like five hours but really only an hour and a half, Seth showed up with his mom's range rover.

Ryan waved to Seth and slid into the passenger seat.

"So, we're in Chino…What's there to do?" Seth asked, keeping his eyes on the road. "We could, uh…Seriously, Ryan, help me out here."

Ryan leaned over and turned down the volume on the CD player. "This music sucks, Seth. I have to agree with Summer; one guitar and a whole lot of complaining."

"You just don't know what good music is, Ryan. Let me educate you…Conor Oberst, yeah, that guy's a God."

"Conor, who?"

"Dude, don't say that." Seth shook his head and Ryan started laughing. "Fine, just stick with your 'Journey' music. They're talented if you're into the whole 'A prayer for Peace' thing. I mean, don't get me wrong or anything, it's good music…Well, sometimes. It's just very minty of you…That's all I'm saying."

Ryan glared at Seth.

"Gotcha. Don't insult Journey. I have to remember that one because that staring thing you do is really started to freak me out. Although, you must teach me it. Hey, maybe I could use it on Summer to win her back. Do you think that would work?"

"No. You're not one for the staring thing. It just makes you look like you're constipated."

"Aw, that's real sentimental, Ryan. I like that." Seth focused on the road ahead of him. "So, we still don't know where we're going. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere. I really don't care right now." Ryan replied, staring out of the window.

"Want to go back to Newport? I know Anna would love to see you. Or we could go to the IMAX theater. We could go see that shark movie that we never ended up seeing. I doubt it's still playing though, but we could always go anyway."

"Nah. Newport's good."

"Awesome. We'll go down to the Crab Shack, just like old times."

"Sounds good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marissa walked into the girl's bathroom at the Harbor school. She had just finished selecting her courses for her senior year. She hated school now. All the popular kids that she was friends with last year were now no longer talking to her. After the whole Mexico overdosing fiasco, she had lost a lot of her friends. But now she had no one. Seth was mad at her, Ryan was in Chino, Luke was in Portland and Summer wouldn't talk to her.

Marissa looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head in disgust. She pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniel's and took a drink.

Summer walked into the bathroom and stopped once she saw Marissa.

"Hey." Marissa said, quickly hiding the bottle and putting it back into her purse.

"Hey." Summer mumbled. She went into a stall and went to the bathroom.

Marissa pretended to fix up her make-up, as she waited for Summer to finish going to the bathroom. Finally, after the longest pee in history, Summer stood by Marissa and stared at herself in the mirror. "So, I hear Seth's back." Marissa said.

"Uh huh." Summer replied, while she applied her lip-gloss. "Disappointed?"

"What?" Marissa looked at her through the mirror.

"I said, are you disappointed?"

"Sum, okay, this is stupid." She dropped her purse on the counter and turned to her. "Why are we fighting?"

Summer hesitated but didn't say anything.

"You blame me for Cohen leaving…I get it, okay? But he's back now and we should make the best of it. We've been best friends since like forever. We can't let something like this get in the way of our friendship. God, Cohen's going to have a ride once he finds out that we're not friends over him." Marissa laughed. "And we don't want that do we?"

"No, not really." Summer replied. "Coop, I'm sorry. I just needed someone to blame…I didn't mean to…Well…"

"It's okay, I get it." Marissa stopped her. "So, how is Seth? Is he okay?"

Summer shook her head. "I screwed up. I yelled at him and told him that we were over because of his little trip that he took. I mean, come on, he didn't have the guts to tell me that he was leaving!"

"Yeah." Marissa agreed. "Well, if it makes you happy, things between Ryan and I are definitely not good. He wants to stay in Chino with Theresa."

"It's not like we need Chino or Cohen this year, anyway." Summer hugged her best friend. "We have each other now. Come on, let's go grab some lunch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, now that you don't have a job, what are your plans?" Seth asked Ryan, as he cracked opened his crab.

Ryan shrugged, munching on his food. "I'll look for another one, I guess."

"Dude, why don't you just come back to Newport. My parents will help you out. That's what parents do…They pay for things. They work for us."

"Except that they're not my parents, Seth." Ryan glared at him.

"Your last name may not be 'Cohen', which is probably a good thing, but on paper my parents are your guardians. If you don't want to live with my parents, then they could always get you an apartment in the numbered streets."

"Theresa wants to stay in Chino with her mom."

"Well, I'm sure if you tell her how you feel, she'll understand and move with you." Seth explained.

"And exactly how do I feel?" Ryan asked.

"You feel like…Like you need to come back to Newport." Seth replied. "Why do you want to stay in Chino? There's nothing there for you."

"There's Theresa and the baby." Ryan put down his napkin. "Man, I'm full."

"You're ignoring what's really on the surface, Ryan and soon it's going to boil over." Seth exclaimed. "Dude, you have to come back to Newport and go back to Harbor. What if my parents found out that you didn't have a job? Then what? I'm sure they would want you back here to have an education."

"They're not going to find out." Ryan said.

Seth started to whistle and looked around.

"You better not say anything, Seth." Ryan warned him.

"I'm not guaranteeing anything." Seth replied. "You know how I am. Stuff slips out of my mouth like a bar of soap. Speaking of soap, I have to go wash my hands. I've got crab guts all over them." Seth said and left for the bathroom.

Ryan pulled out his wallet and started counting his money. He wasn't going to let Seth pay for him this time. He put down a twenty and waited for him to get back. Just as he saw Seth walking towards him hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Anna?" Ryan heard her voice.

"Hey." Anna sat down next to him. "Long time no see."

Seth came and sat down. "If I were you, I wouldn't go into the men's bathroom, Ryan. I guess crab doesn't agree with some people."

"Gross." Anna laughed. "So, what are you guys doing?"

"Well, nothing." Seth replied. "We were just going to lazy around all afternoon. Probably play video games or something. You're welcomed to come if you want."

"Sure, sounds like fun."

Seth, Ryan and Anna were up and ready to go when they saw Marissa and Summer walk in.

"Hey, Marissa. Hey, Summer." Anna greeted them.

"Hey." Summer hugged her. "What are you doing here? Are you visiting?" She asked, glancing at Seth."

"I moved back."

"That's awesome." Marissa said. "Maybe we'll have some classes together."

"Yeah, maybe." Anna replied.

"Hey, Ryan." Marissa looked his way. "I didn't know you were still here."

"Uh, no." Ryan smiled. "I'm not. I'm just…"

"Visiting." Seth quickly said. "Again. Ryan and I…We're inseparable." There was an awkward silence between the five teenagers. "Hey, we're all going back to my place to play some video games. You girls want to come too?" Ryan shot him daggers and Seth laughed it off, mouthing an 'it's okay.'

"Sure." Marissa was all up for it. It was just another chance for her to talk to Ryan again. "What about you, Sum?"

"Fine." She mumbled. "Only because I want to hang out with Anna, and maybe Chino. Not you, Seth." She glared at him.

"What ever makes you feel happy, Summer." Seth replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. 4

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

A/N: I corrected this myself, so I might have missed a few things. The reviews are awesome you guys! I love the feedback and I'm sorry if I'm not meeting up to some people…My other stories have been a lot better then this…I know, I know…But this is just a side project I started. Not much effort into the drama and whatnot, but you guys still love it right? Okay, for this chapter I screwed up on my own plan…I started writing something else, but it all fits in…I think you'll like it. Crosses fingers

SEASON TWO: Episode Four

Seth sat in between Ryan and Marissa on the couch, while Summer and Anna took the floor. The two girls were in a battle against each other on the television screen.

"So, Ryan, are you going back to school next week?" Marissa asked, over Summer's shrieking. Summer's character on the screen just died.

"No." Ryan replied and continued watching the battle on the screen.

"Oh." Marissa looked hurt.

"Yeah, he's _working_." Seth grinned. Ryan playfully punched him in the arm, ignoring Marissa's curiosity.

"God, Cohen. This game sucks!" Summer stood up and brushed the dust off of her short skirt. "I bet we could have more fun in Chino right now." She added.

Seth glared at her. Ryan looked on in amusement.

"Cohen, what's with the face?" Summer demanded.

Seth kept on staring at her, trying to master the 'Ryan glare'.

"I for once agree with Summer." Anna laughed. "You look like you're constipated."

"Told you." Ryan mumbled.

"Damn." Seth stormed off to the kitchen to grab some food. Ryan followed him and left the girls. "Dude, I so had the glare going. What happened?"

"Nothing happened." Ryan replied. "The glare's just not for you. I'm afraid you'll have to win Summer over some other way but from the looks of it…You've already won her."

"You think?" Seth asked, opening a bag of dill pickled chips.

"Yeah, I mean she's talking to you and she doesn't seem to be mad anymore."

"It's been like four house…not even." Seth said. "But, uh, if you say so…You are the one who does well with the ladies."

Ryan sighed. "Well, if you call getting one pregnant, sure."

"Dude, you don't even know if the kid is yours or not. Quit throwing the noose around your neck." Seth explained. "So, you might have gotten a girl pregnant, sure…but life goes on, right? Which brings me to my next question. What's up with Marissa? She's been like clobbering you with questions all afternoon."

"It's over between Marissa and I." Ryan took the bag of chips from Seth and walked back into the den.

Sandy walked into the house and heard the Playstation blaring. "Seth! It's five o'clock! What are you doing playing video games all da – Oh." Sandy waved to everyone. "Wow. We have a full house today." He smirked at Seth. "Seth, could I, uh…" He pointed to the kitchen. "Could we talk?"

"Sure." Seth left the den. "What's up?" He sat on a stool and stared up at his dad.

"This morning what did I tell you?" Sandy asked.

"That you loved me?" Seth joked. "Oh wait, no…Did I forget to do something? Garbage night is Tuesday night, right?"

"No." Sandy replied. "We talked about your punishment for you running off on your mother and I all summer."

"Oh, right. _That_ conversation. It's all coming back to me." Seth replied.

"Right, so no video games, no computer and no sailing until your forty."

"Okay, dad…Do you really need to cut off my social life? Video games bring me closer to my friends, as you can see. No computer? That's just cruel! How can you possibly take such a powerful tool away from a boy like myself? Oh, and forty, dad? I thought you were joking about that."

"No. I wasn't." Sandy said, straight faced. "You gave your mother and I a scare!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. You already know that but I'm here now and so is Ryan…So why can't you just be happy?"

"I am happy that you're back, Seth. Remember, you're like asthma."

"Right." Seth shook his head and laughed. "So, we're cool?"

Sandy ran his hand through his hair. "Just don't tell your mother I'm letting you play video games."

"Sweet." Seth jumped off the stool.

"Wait." Sandy stopped him. "What's Ryan doing here?"

"Uh…" Seth hesitated. "You'd have to ask him." He said and went back to the den.

Sandy walked into the den and smiled at the five teenagers. It was almost like nothing had happened all summer between them all. It was as if Ryan was still living with them. Sandy missed that. He missed seeing Ryan everyday. Even though the kid hardly talked, he missed Ryan as much as he missed Seth's ramblings all summer long.

"Ryan, can I talk to you for a second?" Sandy asked.

Ryan handed his controller to Seth and walked into the kitchen. He wasn't sure what Seth had told Sandy, but he knew that Sandy was suspicious because Ryan usually worked until six.

"Long time no see." Sandy patted him on the back, as Ryan sat down at the kitchen table. "I thought maybe we could talk about some things that I haven't been able to talk to you about before."

Ryan swallowed hard. He wasn't sure what Sandy was up to, but he didn't like the way it sounded already. "Sure." Ryan gave him a half smile.

"Good." Sandy sat across the table from him. "How's work?"

Ryan looked down at his hands, ignoring Sandy's eye. He wasn't stupid. Ryan knew that Sandy was smart. "Not good." Ryan mumbled. "I was fired today."

Sandy nodded his head and Ryan was surprised that he left it at that.

"Are you thinking about school?"

Ryan shrugged and shifted in his chair. "Not really, no. I was thinking of looking for another job tomorrow."

"How much money have you saved up throughout the summer?" Sandy questioned.

"A little over six grand." Ryan looked up at Sandy. "Plus a couple of hundred dollars I saved up from working at the Crab Shack."

"Ryan," Sandy leaned back in this chair and continued. "That's more than enough for Theresa and the baby. As your guardian, I'm asking you to not do this to yourself. You're so close to having an education." Ryan looked back down at his hands. "I want you to come home and I want you to go back to school. Theresa can live here or if she wants, Kirsten I could help her get a place somewhere up in the numbered streets."

Ryan didn't know what to tell Sandy. He knew that he wanted to go back to school, but he also knew that he needed to help Theresa and the baby. They were always going to come first from now on. He could live without school right now but he wasn't too sure if he could live without the baby. He was starting to like the idea of having a baby. Maybe not with Theresa, but still, he had gotten her pregnant and now it was his responsibly.

"Ryan, you do know that as your guardian you have to do as I say. I don't want to force something like this on you. I want you to make your own decisions, but at the same time, I want you to understand what those decisions mean to you. So, I'm asking you to make the right decision here, Ryan."

Ryan shook his head. "You're not asking, Sandy. You're telling me."

"But you know that I'm right." Sandy replied. "Look, I'll let you talk this all over with Theresa tonight. She's welcomed to stay here and we're also willing to help her find an apart nearby if that's that case, okay?"

Ryan nodded. He didn't have any other choices. He had a feeling something like this was going to happen, but Ryan thought it would have happened a long time ago.

"Good, I'll let you get back to playing video games. God knows they do wonders to teenaged hormones."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ryan came home from the Cohen's house that night, Theresa was lying down on the couch watching television. "You're home." Theresa sat up and turned off the T.V. "Where have you been?" She asked. "You're usually home from work at seven."

"I wasn't at work, I was at the Cohen's." Ryan replied, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. That was one thing he loved about the Cohen's – They always had food. Ryan pulled out a Kraft Single slice of cheese and bread. He began making his sandwich, ignoring Theresa, who was now in the kitchen.

"You were fired, weren't you?" Theresa demanded.

Ryan bit down into his sandwich and nodded.

"Ryan, what are we going to do!" Theresa yelled at him. "I can't be the only one working, you know that!"

"Look," Ryan took Theresa's hand and guided her into a kitchen chair. He sat down across from her and put down his sandwich. "I talked to Sandy this afternoon and he said…Well, told me that I have to move back there. He wants me to go back to school."

"Okay…But, what do you want, Ryan?" Theresa asked.

Ryan hesitated. "I – I don't know. The only thing keeping me in Chino now is you and the baby and that's all that really matters to me right now." Ryan sighed. "I don't have a choice, Theresa. He's my guardian and knowing Sandy he'll make sure I'm home by tomorrow night."

"So, you're leaving?"

"No, I'm not leaving. Well, technically…Maybe I am but you're coming too." Ryan replied.

Theresa shook her head. "I can't do that to the Cohen's, Ryan. I'm not their responsibility."

"You could live up in the numbered streets. Sandy and Kirsten could help you. I've made over six grand, so that's enough to get you started. Plus, if you move to Newport you could quit your job and focus more on the baby." Ryan explained. "Theresa, I don't have a choice anymore. I'm going back to Newport." He whispered to her.

"Then you're going alone. Chino's my home…I thought it was yours too, but I guess I was wrong." Theresa replied. "I have to go to bed. I'm working the early shift tomorrow morning." She said and left the kitchen.

Ryan sat in the kitchen alone, eating the remainder of his sandwich and going over his decision. He knew he was going back to Newport. That was a given. Sandy wanted him to go back to school and finish school. The problem was Theresa. If the baby were his, he would have to support her. The phone ringing next to him interrupted his thoughts. Ryan answered it. "Hello?"

"So, guess what Summer said to me after you left." Seth questioned.

"Seth, hey…What did she say?" Ryan rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't believe it!" Seth exclaimed. "She wanted to know if she could come sailing with me next time. That's great, right? Although, I'm not sure if she was being sarcastic or serious."

"Yeah, it's hard to tell with Summer now that she's been hanging around you." Ryan replied. "But I'm happy for you, Seth."

"Yeah, so…I was talking to my dad and he told me that you were coming home. Is that true Ryan Atwood? I hope it is because even though I have Anna now, I still need a brother."

"Yeah." Ryan replied.

Seth laughed. "You sound very enthused about the idea." He commented.

"I am – really. I think. It's just Theresa…She's mad that I'm leaving her. She doesn't want to come with me."

"You have nothing left in Chino so, - "

Ryan interrupted. "I have Theresa."

"It doesn't sound like you have Theresa on your side there but if that's what you want to believe then go ahead." Seth replied. Ryan didn't say anything, as he heard Seth talking to Sandy. "My dad wants to talk to you." Before Seth handed the phone over her added, "Do something for yourself for a change."

"Hey, kid." Sandy said. "So, did you think about what we talked about?"

"Yeah, I talked to Theresa. She doesn't want to leave Chino."

"Okay, and what about yourself?" Sandy questioned.

"I don't have a choice. I'm going back to school, just like you wanted." Ryan replied. He sounded like he wasn't into idea of going back to Newport, but deep down inside he was kind of glad Sandy was forcing him to go back. "So, I guess I'll pack my things and see you tomorrow."

"Do you need a pick up?"

"No, I think I can manage." Ryan replied. "I'll see you later." He said before disconnecting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. 5

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

A/N: I wrote this really fast…So, there might be a few grammar errors lying around somewhere. I'm going away for the weekend, so my next update will be a bit late.

SEASON TWO: Episode Five

"Dude, it's the last weekend in summer, we have to go." Seth exclaimed, as he watched Ryan tie his shoes. "Come on, man…We have to."

"That's what you said about Tijuana, Seth." Ryan replied. "And look how that turned out. It'll be just another stupid beach party that some stupid beach blonde chick will be throwing. One that we can both miss. It's not going to kill us."

"Not going to kill you." Seth corrected. "Besides, Marissa's not going to be there – or so that's what I've been told. So, they'll be no drama. Oh, and Summer is _so_ not a stupid beach blonde chick. I mean, come on…Summer Roberts with blonde hair? That's just not going to happen."

Ryan grabbed his dress shirt and buttoned it over his T-shirt. "Why do you want to go?"

"That's simple…It's the first party that I've ever been invited to."

"You were invited to all those other parties last year." Ryan recalled. "Like the one Holly had…Right?"

Seth shook his head. "Not true, my friend. You were there…They invited you." Seth moaned. "Come on. Please…I'm begging you." Seth got down on his knees. "See, this is me begging!"

"Fine." Ryan said and left the poolhouse.

Seth stood up quickly followed Ryan into the house. "Really? You're coming?"

"That's what I said." Ryan picked up the phone. "I have to call Theresa now…"

"Right. Gotcha…I'll be…Here." Seth pointed to the den and left the kitchen.

Ryan dialed Theresa number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Theresa answered.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Ryan asked. He hadn't spoken to Theresa since he left Chino a couple of days ago. He wanted to give her time to cool off. He left on a bad note.

"Dandy." Theresa replied, sarcastically. "My mom is driving me nuts and work just cut my hours."

"Oh. Do you need anything?" Ryan asked. "I've got more money if that's what you need."

"No, I think you've already done enough, Ryan. Look, I have to go." Theresa hung up on him.

Ryan turned off the phone and went into the den. Seth looked up from the game he was playing. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Ryan sat down next to Seth and grabbed the second controller. "So, when's this party, again?"

"Summer said to be there in an hour and we can't be late! You know how she gets…" Seth replied, smiling.

"No, how does she get?" Ryan asked.

"Two words. Rage blackouts. Blackout is one word right?" Seth pondered. "Yeah, I think it is."

Things were still a little bit rocky between Seth and Summer. The last time they talked was when Summer had called Seth and invited him to her beach party. She had told him that she was still mad at him about his little boat trip, but nonetheless she couldn't stop thinking about him. She just never said that to his face yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan wandered aimlessly around Summer's beach house party with a beer in his hand. Seth had promised him he wouldn't leave him, but whom was he kidding? Why would Seth want to hang out with him when he wanted to be around Summer?

Ryan sat down on the couch next to someone who was passed out.

"Hey." Marissa showed up and sat down next to him. "I didn't think you'd come."

"Neither did I but Seth convinced me to. What are you doing here?" Ryan asked her. Even though Summer was her best friend, both Seth and Summer had told him that she wouldn't be at the party.

"Well, I thought of not coming, but then again…I haven't been to one of these in a long time so, here I am. Also, I was kind of hoping you were going to be here so we could talk."

"Marissa." Ryan started to protest. "There's nothing to talk about."

Marissa grabbed Ryan's drink from his hand and took a sip. "Please? Come on." She stood up and grabbed his hand. "Let's go take a walk out on the beach."

Ryan sighed and followed her outside. They were on the beach now, walking away from the party. Both were silent, each contemplating on what to tell each other. All Marissa wanted to do was to kiss him and forget about Theresa. Ryan, on the other hand, wanted to go back home and forget about both girls.

"Ryan – "

"Marissa – "

Both stopped walking and look at each other.

"You first." Marissa encouraged him.

Ryan looked at her and instantly forgot about everything that he wanted to tell her. Suddenly, she looked so cute and innocent standing under the moonlight. He knew he shouldn't kiss her right now – it was such bad timing, but he couldn't help himself. She looked so beautiful. He brought his hand up to her face and brushed her bangs away from her eyes. He then planted a kiss on her soft, strawberry flavored lips, and backed away from her.

"Ryan?" Marissa looked at him, shocked at his behavior.

"Marissa, I didn't…I mean…I – I'm sorry." Ryan stuttered. He began making his way back to the party.

"Wait, you kissed me." Marissa caught up with him.

"I know." Ryan replied.

"Okay?" Marissa laughed. "So, what the hell happened back there? It looked like you were ready to tell me something and then all of a sudden you kissed me. Not that I'm complaining or anything." She added.

Ryan spotted Seth and Summer talking by the keg. "I have to go." He told her and left. "Seth, we have to go." Ryan grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

"What the hell!" Seth stumbled and fell down on the lawn. Ryan helped him up to his feet. "Dude, I was just about to kiss Summer in there!" He complained.

"Okay, then stay." Ryan replied. "Just give me the keys to the car and I'll drive myself home. You're too drunk."

Seth handed him the car keys. "Wait, are you okay? Are you sure it's okay if I stay here a bit longer?"

"Yeah, man, it's cool. I'm just tired." Ryan lied.

"Okay, tell Mom and Dad that I'll be home later…I'll have Summer drive me home or something." Seth slurred. "See you later." Seth stumbled back into the beach house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth woke up the next morning with a massive headache. He rolled off his bed and grabbed his robe. He was now regretting his decision to drink last night. "Uh..." He moaned, as he walked into the kitchen and sat down on a stool next to Ryan.

Sandy walked into the kitchen and grinned at him. "How was the party last night?" He asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Seth covered his ears and dropped his head to the counter.

"It was fine." Ryan replied for Seth.

"What time did you boys get in?"

"Midnight." Seth quickly mumbled.

Sandy grabbed a cup of coffee and left the kitchen.

"Dude, I think I had way too much to drink last night. I feel like crap." Seth complained. "Next time I say I don't want to go home…Please, bring me home."

Ryan smiled. "Yeah, well, I doubt Summer would have liked that. How did things go with you two?"

"Great." Seth munched on some cereal.

"Just great?"

Seth turned in his stool and began rambling. "Dude, she was all over me! When I got back inside after you left we started making out on the couch, next to this guy who was totally out of it. It was _so_ hot…I hope she remembers. God, that would suck if she doesn't remember making out with me. She was a little out of it. I think we both had too much to drink."

Ryan agreed.

"So, what happened with you? I saw Marissa at the party. Did you talk to her?" Seth questioned.

Ryan hesitated before answering. "Kind of." He stayed up all night thinking about the kiss. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Kind of?" Seth replied. "What does that mean?"

"We talked and then…And then I kissed her." Ryan admitted.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Seth exclaimed. Ryan glared at him and shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. "That's not awesome?" He asked.

"I don't know. I didn't mean to kiss her and when it happened…I freaked out." Ryan replied. "I wasn't planning on kissing her but when I saw her…It just brought back so many old memories."

"What did you plan on telling her then?"

"I wanted to tell her that it was over. I really don't want to be in a relationship with anyone right now." Ryan explained. "Things are too complicated."

"What about the kiss? Didn't that mean anything to you?"

Ryan shrugged. "Well, it's going to change everything now." He admitted. "So, what are the plans for today?" Ryan changed the subject. He didn't want to think about any girl right now.

"Well, Ryan, it's the last day of our summer vacation…I was thinking video games and maybe a little bit of comic reading, with a side order of insane amounts of junk food. We can finally focus on Seth/Ryan time today."

"I just have one question to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Why isn't it Ryan/Seth time?" He questioned.

"Dude, have you listened to yourself? Ryan/Seth? Seth/Ryan…See how it just rolls off your tongue. There's too much energy into saying 'Ryan/Seth'." Seth grabbed the box of cereal and walked into the den. "Plus, I'm also the one who puts more time into our time. So, therefore, my name comes first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stay tuned for the next chapter! It should be a good one…My little brain is exploding with ideas and I'm positive everyone will enjoy it. School 'stuff' is going to show up in the next chapter and possibly someone who I'm sure all of you hate will come back into the story…


	6. 6

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

A/N: Okay, I'm having a hard time updating both this story and my other story. A lot of crap has come up and I just don't have the energy to write anymore…BUT today I felt like writing so I wrote this up. Sorry if it's cheesy or whatever…I'm hoping you like it. I'll be working more on my 'Emotion Is Dead' story later today so, hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon.

SEASON TWO: Episode Six

"Oh my god. Did you just see Holly? She's such a whore! I can't believe she's going out with Brad." Summer exclaimed, as she opened her juice and set it on the table. They were at school eating their lunch outside.

"Yeah, I'm sure by the end of this year she'll have dated all the guys in our grade." Marissa mumbled.

"Coop, what's wrong? You've been acting like Ryan all morning. Brooding is definitely not your style. Smile, girl!" She said with enthusiasm. Marissa glared at her and Summer continued, "Is this about Ryan?" She asked.

Marissa shrugged. "He wouldn't even look at me, Sum. I can't believe it…When he's the one that kissed me. I didn't kiss him, although I'm sure I would have if I had the chance to. He beat me to it." She explained. "He'll have to face me sooner or later. We have English together next block."

Summer stole one of Marissa's fries and threw it at her. "Cheer up! I'm sure the brooding bad boy you once loved will return and steal your heart away – again."

Marissa laughed and threw the fry back at her. "I'll remember that." She replied and saw Seth coming towards their table. She was surprised that Ryan wasn't with him. "So, how are you and Seth?"

"Good. We haven't like done anything…Yeah, but we're good. I'm not really mad at him anymore. I'm way past that little trip. I'm glad he's finally home." She replied.

"Guess who." Seth held his hands over Summer's eyes.

"Cohen, get those clammy hands off of my face!" Summer turned around and swatted him in the chest.

"Chillax." Seth sat down next to her and nodded a hello towards Marissa.

"Cohen, you're white." Summer commented on his slang usage.

"I know that." Seth smiled at her and took out his lunch. "Peanutbutter…Yum." He bit into his sandwich, letting his eyes roll into the back of his head. Summer rolled her eyes at him and ignored him.

"So, Seth, have you seen Ryan around?" Marissa asked, all too cheerfully.

"Him and Anna are in the library. Apparently this new guy, Mr. Bates, has already handed out essays and projects. Boy am I glad I don't have him." Seth leaned back in his chair and continued eating his sandwich.

Summer looked at her schedule. "No way, this is not happening! I have Mr. Bates next block. This year is going to suck…I hate the library…And homework!"

"Uh, well…We are in school, Summer. Also, I'm here…So, school coudn't possibly suck with me here." Seth added.

Summer slapped his arm. "You're on thin ice, Cohen!"

"I never knew Newport had ice, let alone snow – or coldness."

"Come on you guys…" Marissa stood up. "We're going to be late for our next block." She grabbed her purse and left the food court, smiling to herself as she heard Seth and Summer bantering back and forth between each other about Canadian customs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marissa walked into her English class and spotted Ryan sitting in the far back corner, with his head on the desk, looking out of the window. Lucky for her, the seat next to him was empty.

"Hey." Marissa sat down in the desk next to him. "I missed you at lunch. Seth told me you were in the library."

Ryan lifted his head and looked at her. "Yeah. Anna and I have this huge project to do. It sucks…Being the first day and all." He said, opening his binder and doodling over the lined paper. He looked back up at her and she was still staring at him. "How's living with Caleb and everything going?" He asked, ignoring all possible subjects that could arise with Marissa. He wasn't in the mood to explain the spontaneous kiss the other night. He really didn't know how he felt about her. He knew one thing though. He knew things would never be the same like they were last year.

Marissa shrank back into her seat and sighed. "Truthfully? I'm about to murder both Caleb and my mother."

Ryan laughed. "That bad?"

"Caleb's trying to be a father to me. And well, you know my mom…She's Julie Cooper. What more can I say?" She smiled and him and Ryan smiled back. "I haven't seen you smile in a long time." She commented.

Ryan shifted in his chair. "Yeah, well…I'm just glad to be back in school. You know how much I love studying and homework." He joked around. It was true, though. School was a lot better than working at the construction site.

"Don't we all." She replied. "So, what are you doing after school today?"

There it was, Ryan thought to himself. She wanted things to go back to the way things were before Theresa. Even before the whole Oliver fiasco.

Ryan shrugged.

"Ryan, are we okay?" Marissa asked.

"I don't know." Ryan replied and then added. "If you were thinking things were going to go back to normal…You're wrong."

"What about the kiss?"

"It was just a kiss." Ryan quickly replied, raising his voice. A couple of jocks turned in their seats and started staring at them. "Look," Ryan lowered his voice. "I can't be in a relationship right now. Not with you or anybody else."

"So the kiss didn't mean anything to you?" Marissa clarified.

Ryan shook his head. "No, I didn't mean to kiss you like that." The teacher walked into the classroom and started talking. "It's too early for any kind of relationship." He whispered.

Marissa nodded. "Then will you be my friend?"

"Now, that…I can do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan was in the poolhouse working on his laptop when Seth barged in. "Dude, its supper time." Seth informed him and then walked over to a basket of clothes. He picked up one of Ryan's wifebeater's and threw it at him. "Looks like you're running out of clothes, my friend."

Ryan closed the laptop and threw the tank top back at him. "I like my wardrobe."

"Well, I do give you credit for pulling off the wifebeater. I mean, if I could, I would." Seth remarked. "Although, I'd probably go more vintage." He said and then left. Ryan followed him inside the Cohen's house and sat down at the dinner table.

"Mother, please tell me this is take-out." Seth forked his burnt chicken and raised it in the air. "If so, Father, I suspect to go to court with this one. Burnt chicken? That's just unacceptable." Seth put down his chicken.

Sandy and Ryan both laughed.

"So, it's a little burnt." Kirsten served herself some mashed potatoes. "I thought we'd try something new tonight."

"So you went and cooked dinner?" Seth laughed. "Where's Rosa?"

"She's visiting her family in Greece." Kirsten replied, biting into her chicken and chewing hard.

"Oh God, when is she coming back?" Seth moaned.

"Next week. Now eat!"

"Charcoal causes cancer…I can't eat this." Seth slid his plate away from him. "I realize that they're starving children in less fortunate areas of this world, that we live in, who would love to eat this lump of coal…So, I'll just wrap it up for them and mail it through Fed Ex once I have the time to."

Sandy laughed at his son.

"Come on, boys, at least try to eat it." She encouraged them.

Ryan looked down at his chicken and tried to cut a piece. He dug his fork into the meat and ran his knife over it. There was no way a knife could cut through the chicken. Ryan looked up from his piece of meat and saw everyone eyeing him. "Yeah, it's a little hard to cut."

Sandy agreed. "Where are the take-out menu's?"

"No." Kirsten grabbed a hold of Sandy's sleeve. "No take-out. This chicken is perfectly fine."

"Honey, you've been chewing on the same piece for awhile now." Sandy commented.

Kirsten gave in and threw her napkin down on her plate. "Fine. I'll go order us some Chinese food." She got up. Before she got to the phone, it rang. Kirsten picked up the cordless phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Cohen, its Theresa. Is Ryan there?" She asked.

"Ryan? Yes, he's here. Hold on." Kirsten replied and walked back into the dinning room. She handed the phone over to Ryan. "It's Theresa."

"Oh." Ryan took the phone. "I'll just…" He pointed to the patio doors. "I'll be right back." He walked outside and held the phone up to his ear. "Hey, how are you?"

"Good. How's everything at the Cohen's?"

"Great." Ryan replied and then added, "I miss you, though. I wish I could help you out."

"I know you do." Theresa paused. "I just came back from the doctor's."

"Oh? Is everything all right?" Ryan asked, nervously.

"I have some news and – "

Ryan cut her off. "What happened? Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Theresa assured him and then laughed. "I just found out that I'm having twins, that's all."

Ryan sat down in a pool chair. "Wow. Twins?"

Theresa laughed. "I know." Ryan didn't say anything. One was enough for him. Two…Two is a lot. If they were struggling to support one baby, how were they ever going to survive in supporting two babies? "Ryan?"

"Sorry. I – I mean, congratulations." Ryan stumbled on his words. "Have you told your mom?"

"No, not yet and I don't think I can. I mean, one was enough, right? She'll freak out if I tell her I'm having twins. I still can't believe it myself." She explained. "Also, the doctor told me I had to take it easy for awhile. He said I was overdoing it."

"He's right. You are. You're working way too much…Even if they cut back your hours, it's still a lot, Theresa." Ryan agreed. "The offer still stands, you know."

"And what offer would that be?" She asked, confused.

"You're welcome to come live here. Sandy and Kirsten are great and they could help us out. I know you don't want to take their charity, neither do I, but I think we need to. Sandy's not letting me work…So, there's no way we can support the babies now."

Theresa new he was right. "Let me think about it, okay?"

"Yeah, just don't forget to think about yourself too. The doctor does have his orders…"

Theresa laughed. "You're lucky I'm not there to kick your ass!"

Ryan smiled. "I know."

"Well, I'll think about it. I promise." Theresa looked down at her her belly and smiled. "I can't believe we're having twins." She said.

"I know." Ryan mumbled. No one was sure if the babies were his anyway, though. For all he knew, they could be Eddie's children and he could be wasting his time with Theresa. No, Ryan thought to himself. Theresa was his friend. If he didn't bang her, he would have helped her with the babies no matter what. Ryan knew that she would do the same if he was in any trouble.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Ryan said and hung up.

Ryan walked back into the dinning room. The Chinese food had just arrived and everyone was unpacking it.

"Hey, kid, how's Theresa doing?" Sandy patted him on the back.

"She's doing good."

"Is everything all right?" Kirsten asked.

Ryan sat down in his seat and pulled open a container of chicken fried rice. "She just found out that she's having twins." Ryan replied casually.

Seth's mouth dropped to his plate. "Dude…That's like…Cool. Right? I mean, now they'll be two little brooding babies…How cute." Seth said, chewing on some rice. "I can just picture it…Those little itty-bitty babies with their gap outfits putting on their little brooding faces…"

"Seth." Ryan stopped him.

"Right…Sorry, I meant they'll be wearing their little itty-bitty wifebeater's." Seth corrected.

Sandy and Kirsten both congratulated him.

"If she needs anything, you'll let us know, right?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, I know." Ryan replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
